Time War
The Time War is a conflict that expands throughout space and time. Most beings are unaware of the conflict or when the war took or takes place. Prelude The Time War was first mentioned in Ben Again and it was referenced by Professor Paradox and Ben 10,000 from their point of view. Ben 10,000 further in the future takes part in the war. During the war, the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and Maltruant's temporal beasts went on a cross-dimensional rampage, causing the time war to escalate. Ben 10,000 traveled through space-time looking for Professor Paradox asking the present Ben for possible directions. Professor Paradox in some point in time will enter into the time war. The effects of the time war forced Professor Paradox to take a more active role in temporal affairs and formally called it open warfare on the space-time continuum. With the time war ongoing, he had to camouflage his Chrono Navigator as his prosthetic right arm he lost recently for safekeeping. Plot The Beginning The first instance of the time war abrupts into Ben's timeline in Fight at the Museum when Maltruant sent Subdora and Exo-Skull to steal the Key to Time from a Museum. Their mission succeeded. Introduction of Maltruant It is revealed that Maltruant is a Chronosapien and there was once a time war before. Maltruant sought to regain his power over the timestreams and restart the time war. He hired Dr. Psychobos, whom he thinks is the second smartest being in the universe, to repair him, knowing Azmuth would never help him in his acts of evil anywhere in space-time. The Battle in Undertown During the time of Let's Do the Time War Again, Exo-Skull and Subdora were keeping over watch eggs that contain special creatures known as Time Beasts. These monsters are able to alter time by simply touching things and turning them into dust. Ben and Rook started to fight off the loose Time Beast but a collision of Feedback and the Time Beast's powers caused a pause in time. Ben 10,000 and Paradox arrive and turn back time to restart the day. After time is altered, it turns out that Eon was the one that released the Time Beast the first time. Paradox and Ben 10,000 confront the past Ben and Rook but ask them to contain the Time Beast. Paradox and Crashocker fight off Subdora and Exo-Skull while Gravattack and Rook chase the Time Beast into Bellwood. Eon himself confronts Paradox but they fight evenly before Eon leaves again. Gravattack manages to restrain the Time Beast; however, the collision between his gravity powers and its time altering powers created a black hole that starts to suck in everything. Paradox and Ben 10,000 take Ben and Rook back into the past when Ben and Rook fought Exo-Skull and Subdora on their Time Cycles (created by Uprigg using the remains of the Tenn-Speed and Proto-TRUK). The future Ben and Rook tell their past selves to take care of Exo-Skull and Subdora while the future ones go after the Time Beast. Paradox and Ben 10,000 locate Eon and prepare to fight with him. Future Ben and Rook go after the Time Beast that Eon managed to free and it escapes into Undertown. Future Ben and Rook go after the Time Beast on the Time Cycles while their past selves continue to fight Exo-Skull and Subdora. Paradox and Eon clash while Big Chuck takes down Eon's servants. Although Eon was captured, he quickly escapes into time. However, Big Chill defeats Exo-Skull and Subdora but they are transported away. Future Ben and Rook manage to restrain the Time Beast in Bellwood by driving the Time Cycles around it reverting it back to an egg. However, Eon still manages to give some Time Beast eggs to Maltruant leading to their mission being accomplished. Ben 10,000 and Professor Paradox worked on closing the time loop as a result of the battle, repairing the damage in the local timestream and the duplicates returned to their timelines. History of Maltruant Maltruant's history has been revealed at the Temple of the Sky. He is known as the rogue Chronosapien. Professor Paradox at the end of the last time war scattered his pieces throughout space and time making it near impossible for his followers to find. The Temple of the Sky was built in ancient times to store an ancient artifact and Maltruant's history. According to Paradox, Maltruant is bent on ruling all of time and existence. Battle in the time period of Ben 10,000 Maltruant used an opportunity in time to steal both the Anihilaarg and energy from the Dwarf Star to combine both into one destructive weapon. He went back in time with the Time Beast to finish the war. Battle in 1773 Ben and Rook had crashed landed in 1773 after the fight against Maltruant in the timestream. Maltruant at the time gave VIlgax a Chronosapien Time Bomb as payment to repair his ship. Ben allied with George Washington, and without Ben being seen in human form, both battled a young Vilgax, setting a course of events in the branching time stream after he saw the ability to transform. Rook and Ben went on their way to catch up to Maltruant to the beginning of time. The Final Battle Maltruant, followed by Ben and Rook, traveled through the branching timestream to a Contemelia ship within a timeless void, where three Contemelia were about to activate the Anihilaarg in the oblivion to create the prime universe in an experiment. The team meets the Contemelia, learning the true intended purpose of the Anihilaarg. Maltruant attempted to replace the Anihilaarg with his own modified version to rewrite the timestream. Unfortunately, Chromastone could not breach the protective barrier around the modified Anihilaarg. Skurd then modified his arm into a Celestialsapien arm with sword, but as Chromastone pierces the barrier, the Anihilaarg drops through a hatch, ready to destroy and rewrite history. Chromastone forces open the barrier and dove in; Maltruant, barely managing to beat Rook, attempted to chase after him but failed to breach the barrier. In the emptiness before time, the Anihilaarg falls endlessly until it opens up into a black hole which Ben falls screaming into. The pulsing Anihilaarg is being held by Ben, who cycles through almost all of his alien transformations and ending at Feedback. Feedback blasts Maltruant with the Anihilaarg's energy, destroying the rogue Chronosapien thus separating Maltruant into many parts. After he times out, Ben crushes the modified Anihilaarg beneath his feet thus ending Maltruant's evil plan. The original Anihilaarg was released allowing the universe to be created as history intended. Professor Paradox arrives to scatter the pieces of Maltruant throughout space and time in a neverending loop, forever dooming Maltruant to defeat. Ben, Rook, and Professor Paradox went to clean up the mess in the aftermath. Aftermath and Legacy Through Maltruant is defeated in a recurring time loop, the time war still echoes throughout space and time. The Time War had set the course of history in the branching timelines. In one of which Vilgax obtained a Chronosapien Time Bomb from Maltruant. A society who fights the supernatural predating the present earth Plumbers came in first contact with extraterrestrial life in 1773 sometime before they renamed themselves Plumbers. Though recorded in the current Plumber records, the full details of the incident were not known until centuries later in Ben and Rook's present timeline. Episodes involving the Time War *''Ben Again'' *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Trivia *The Time War is a reference to the TV show Doctor Who where the Time Lords faced the Daleks and the supposed destruction of Gallifrey. It is known as the Last Great Time War. *The effects of the Time War caused the timelines to become fluid with constant do overs as shown in Let's Do the Time War Again. *The Time War is the final story arc in the Classic Continuity. Category:Story Arcs Category:Time War Arc Category:Classic Continuity